


And Jensen Makes Three

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Double Penetration, Established Relationship Jared Padalecki/Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Happy Sex, J3 - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Threesome, helping hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: From the Masquerade prompt: Jared & Jeff have been in a relationship for so long! One day they find homeless Jensen on the street and he looks nervous. When they approach him they understand he lost his family recently and with using all his money and losing his house to bank he decided to be a hooker so he wont die on streets! They take him home and after a while they both think Jensen became more part of their family than they think.Jensen can be underage or 18 he is just younger than both of them & bottom Jensen please with both Jared and Jeff penetrating him!
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	And Jensen Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatregirl7299/gifts).

> Written for the SPN Masquerade SPring 2020 Round.

Jared stretched, letting the sunlight streaming through the French doors bathe him in warmth. He loved their French doors and how they let so much light into the big bedroom he shared with Jeff. On mornings off, they liked to open the doors wide and sit on the little balcony to have their coffee. They'd done that for over five years, since they bought the house, and it never got old.

Jeff came into the bedroom and hugged Jared. They kissed briefly but sweetly, lips pressing with just a hint of tongue teasing for later. Jared hummed with pleasure, letting his hands rover over Jeff's bare torso and scritching in his thick chest hair. Jared had a good scruff of hair himself, but Jeff's was thick and coarse, delightful to rub one's face in. Jared heroically resisted that impulse, knowing they had plans to go out for breakfast and walk around a bit in the early spring sunshine.

“Come on, sleepy head. Coffee and food await!” said Jeff. Dressing quickly in casual clothes, they headed off on their outing.

* * *

Jensen leaned against the brick wall of the hardware store. The brick was warm from the sun, and Jensen closed his eyes and soaked it into his chilled skin. He'd only spent a few nights so far on the streets; he was not used to it, not hardened, and so he was grateful for this passing warmth.

Beneath his lids, he saw his life playing out again. It was like he was stuck in a loop and couldn't escape it. His family had died in a car accident—parents and siblings both--and now he was alone. His parent's insurance had only covered the debts Jensen had been unaware of, and the multiple funeral costs. He was only a sophomore in college with no income, so the house had gone next, as well as his hopes for a degree. In a surprisingly short time, Jensen had found himself destitute and on the streets.

Once there, his choice was running drugs or hooking. Jensen knew he was pretty; tousled blond-brown hair, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, freckles, and big green eyes. He played to his strengths. Fortunately, he'd made a couple of friends who'd given him tips on attracting customers and keeping himself as safe as he could. Danneel had shown him how to enhance his eyes and fix his clothes, and Chris had shown him some fighting moves to protect himself.

So here he was, standing out in skintight, ripped jeans with the fly button unbuttoned and a tight, cropped t-shirt to show off his lean belly. His eyes were rimmed with 'guyliner', as Danni called it, and he had lube, condoms, and pepper spray in his pocket.

Jensen opened his eyes and looked around. It was an early Sunday afternoon, and people were walking around, running errands and enjoying the sunny weather. He'd been on a couple of different corners already, but thought he might try this more hipster area, at least until someone figured him out and ran him off. In the meantime, it was a much nicer spot than the alley by the railroad tracks.

An older guy, like sixties-older, walked by and gave Jensen a look up and down. Jensen kinda hoped the guy wasn't looking for a good time; he was not just old but a little skeevy, although if he was interested, well, it meant food. Turned out not to matter, as sixties-perv moved on. Jensen sighed, leaning his head back against the wall, hoping for some 'clients' soon.

Laughter caught his attention, and Jensen looked around for the source. A couple were walking down the street—clearly a gay couple, for there was no mistaking the affection between these two. Both were tall, although one was taller by a few inches, and both good-looking. The taller one was rangy, with crazy broad shoulders and tiny waist, legs a mile long. The other man was older, with a salt and pepper beard and a sweet smile. Jensen let his eyes follow them, enjoying their happiness even as an outsider. People like this gave him hope that one day he'd be part of a family again, be loved and cared for again.

The couple went into The Egg-Zone Layer, so now Jensen thought about breakfast. Fried eggs dripping with butter, crisp bacon, well-seasoned home fries, all served with cups and cups of fresh coffee. His stomach grumbled, and he brought his thoughts back to the present. He needed to eat, and that meant he needed a customer. Time to stop pining after handsome strangers and get busy. Someone had to want a blow job, if not a fuck. Right?

But business was slow, and Jensen was still leaning on his wall when the attractive couple came back outside. The tall one was patting his stomach, like he was too full, and the older one was poking him. Jensen couldn't decide which one was cuter. He squatted down and rested his elbows on his knees as he watched them walk down the street. 

_Fuck._

* * *

“Man, that breakfast was fantastic. I'm too full for anything else,” said Jared, rubbing his stomach.

“That means you'll be hungry in a few hours,” joked Jeff, poking Jared's tummy and making him laugh. “It was a good breakfast though.”

Jared stopped and slung his arms around Jeff's neck. “Hey, so, don't look now, but there's a young guy across the street, and he looks kinda scroungy? Like, cold and hungry.” Jared kissed Jeff's cheek while turning him so he could see. “Wonder what his story is. He looks miserable.”

Jeff brushed his lips over Jared's ear, making him shiver. “Yeah, I see what you mean. What do you want to do? Buy him breakfast? Call social services?”

Jared hmm-ed a moment. “Can we—what if we brought him home? Just for tonight. Feed him, give him a shower, a good night's sleep on a bed?”

Pulling back, Jeff gave Jared a stern look. “He's not a puppy, you know. You can't just take him in like a stray.”

Jared broke out the puppy eyes. “I know. Just, if we give him a break, maybe he'll catch another break after that.”

Jeff sighed. “All right, don't turn those eyes on me. I concede.”

With a sunny smile, Jared threw his arms around Jeff and hugged him.

* * *

When the cute couple came over to him, Jensen stood up, trying to look like he knew what he was doing. He batted his eyes at them and pushed his hips out. “Threesomes are extra,” he blurted out.

The taller one looked shocked and shook his head. “That's not why we're here. I'm Jared, and this is Jeff. We thought maybe you'd like to have breakfast, maybe a shower and a night's sleep in a bed? We'd like to help a little, if that's okay.”

Jensen looked hard at them. They didn't look like serial killers, but then neither did Ted Bundy. “Uh, yeah, right,” he scoffed, hoping they didn't see how he was trembling.

“Seriously, we don't want sex. I mean, except from each other.” Jared laughed, and the older one, Jeff, cuffed him before turning back to Jensen.

“What my partner is trying to say is we just want to help. If you'd rather not, that is perfectly fine. But if you'd like some assistance, here we are.”

Jensen's stomach rumbled again, this time audibly. He blushed in embarrassment while the other two men deliberately looked anywhere but at him.

“Uh, lemme make a phone call.” Jensen fished in his pocket for the cheap phone he'd bought. At least he could let Danni and Chris know where he was first. “I'm gonna let my friends know I'm going and that I'll be back here by tomorrow this time.”

“Great!” Jared's smile was ridiculously brilliant, and Jensen found himself smiling back.

* * *

Jared made a pot of coffee while Jeff scrambled eggs with cheese and threw some bacon in the oven. They could hear the shower running; once he was in their house, Jensen had gratefully accepted the offer of a shower and some clean clothes. Jeff was just plating the food when Jensen returned to the kitchen. Jeff's clothes were a little big on him, but Jensen looked warm and cozy in Jeff's sweats, t-shirt, and hoodie.

“Food's up,” said Jeff with a smile, pushing the plate over to Jensen as he sat at the breakfast bar. Jared brought a cup of coffee over with a tin of milk and the sugar bowl, but Jensen waved those away. He stuck his nose in the coffee's steam, closing his eyes and taking a long sniff.

“So good,” he sighed.

As Jensen dug into the food, Jared tried not to stare at him. Jensen had been hot out on the street, but now, freshly showered and dropping the tough act, he was beautiful. Incredible green eyes, thick dark lashes, an angelic face dusted with tiny freckles. There was a freckle was on his bottom lip, and that drew Jared's eyes to Jensen's mouth. Good God, his lips were full and pink, and Jared really wanted to touch them, kiss them.

“He's gorgeous,” Jeff whispered huskily in Jared's ear. “Wish we'd simply met him somewhere like a bar. If we ask if he likes threesomes now, it makes it look like we're buying him instead of charity.”

Already half-hard, Jared agreed with Jeff. Bringing sex into this situation made it seem like there were strings attached to their assisting Jensen.

Damn.

Jeff and Jared didn't play around a lot, but they enjoyed the occasional foray to a club or finding a playmate for a threesome. With Jeff's clothes draped on Jensen, they could see just how broad his shoulders were, and how trim his hips. Then there were the adorable and sexy bow legs. Jared was seriously getting hard now, and starting to think about rubbing one off. Jeff elbowed him hard in the ribs.

They chatted while Jensen ate, (and Jared ate too, he ended up having 'second breakfast'), during which time Jensen told them his story. Jared and Jeff felt terrible for him, especially after Jensen talked about having to stop college and losing his family's house. It only took a shared glance for the couple to turn to Jensen and invite him to stay as long as he wanted. That way, he could get a job and start saving to resume his schooling.

Jensen protested, but in the end, they all agreed to try it for a month and see how things went.

Then Jared went into his and Jeff's bathroom and rubbed one out.

* * *

The month flew by. Jensen found a job working at a local construction firm, since he was handy with tools. He came home every night to find a home-cooked meal, except when they all decided on pizza or take-out on the weekends. He felt himself growing stronger from his physical labor and regular meals, but even more, he gradually shed the fear and nerves that his crisis and time living on the streets had instilled. While Jeff and Jared were two different people, they both shared a welcoming attitude, and Jensen began to feel at home.

As he relaxed into his new life, Jensen also had more time and inclination to study the loving couple he now lived with. They did not hold back in being affectionate in front of Jensen; he constantly witnessed kisses, hugs, pats, squeezes, and cuddling. At first, he just wished he had someone to share those things with. But as time went on, his yearning shifted and he began to want to share those things with Jeff and Jared. Both men were tall and handsome—Jared was built, with gorgeous hair and cheekbones, and Jeff was just edging into the silver fox/daddy stage, more rugged than Jared.

The longer he lived there, (they were way past the one-month trial period by now), the more Jensen wished he could join Jeff and Jared in their bed. However, he had no wish to alter their relationship; he didn't know if they played at all, and he would never want to be a catalyst for them to break up. So he took care of things in his room or in the shower, fantasizing about rolling around naked with the two men and trying not to yell their names out as he came.

Only one day he did. Granted, he thought he was alone in the house. Jared and Jeff had gone out to brunch with friends, and Jensen took advantage of his solitude to have a little more prolonged quality time with himself. He spread a towel on the couch and put some porn on, leisurely stroking himself with his favorite lube as he watched. He flipped through a few videos, stopping when he found one with a handsome fox and younger lover. He watched avidly as his hand sped up, jerking himself harder and faster, his other hand playing with his balls and hole. Just as the porn couple came, Jensen stuck his finger into his hole and yelled “Jeff! Oh, fuck! Jared! Fuck me, ahhhh!!!” He curled up with the intensity of his climax, panting and moaning.

When he sat back up, Jeff and Jared were standing in the doorway of the living room and staring at him.

* * *

Jared was in shock. Like, frozen in place, unable to move or speak. 

Jensen was naked (NAKED!!!!) and jerking off on the couch. To porn. To GAY porn. And having a really good time, judging by the white mess on his belly and hand.

Jared was instantly hard. Painfully hard. Already leaking in his boxer briefs hard.

Jensen looked pretty shocked himself.

“Oh my God!” he screeched, jumping off the couch and grabbing the towel he'd been sitting on. A tiny part of Jared's brain noted how thoughtful that was, the towel, but the rest of his brain was still on NAKED!!!! and now seeing that nakedness in action. It was fantastic watching Jensen's muscles move under his skin, biceps, shoulders, fuck even his ass was flexing, and oh dear lord what an ass it was. Two ripe globes, jiggling and--

A rap to his head broke Jared's reverie. He turned to see Jeff trying not to burst into laughter, and Jared suspected it was directed at him as well as Jensen.

Who, in the meantime, had disappeared into his bedroom.

Jeff walked over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, turning the porn off. “Okay, Jay, talk to me. You want him?”

Jared bit his lip and nodded.

“Alone?”

“No! No, with us. You and me. That's what I want.”

Jeff came back to him and kissed him, giving them time to really enjoy each other. Jared could feel Jeff's own erection rubbing on Jared, and he whimpered. Jeff pulled back, giving a final little smooch to Jared's cheek.

“Me too, baby. Let's talk to him and see what he thinks, okay?”

Jared nodded fervently.

* * *

Jensen stared at Jeff and Jared. They were all in Jensen's room, although he was now clothed. He hadn't wanted to let them in when they knocked on his door, expecting that they were going to evict him. And he wouldn't have blamed them.

Instead, they had a proposition.

“Are...are you sure?” Jensen shook his head. “I don't want to screw things up for y'all.”

Jeff answered, “We've done this before, but it's been more superficial, just a fun thing. I'm not saying this would be permanent, but Jensen...you've fit in with us so smoothly, like you always belonged here. Let's just see?”

Jared blurted, “Dude, you are hot as fuck and so beautiful. We've been wishing something could happen, and now—it could. Happen, I mean. If you want.” Jeff bumped his shoulder. “I'll shut up now.”

“If you need some time to think about it,” began Jeff.

“Fuck no! I mean, I've been thinking about it.” Jensen blushed again. “You probably got the memo on that.”

The other two men laughed. Jeff said, “Yeah, a little birdie told us.”

Jared scoffed. “A big birdie!”

Jensen blushed again.

* * *

Jeff stood in the large bedroom he shared with Jared. They had decided on that room as it had the biggest bed. Jensen was naked again, this time joined by Jared. They were kissing, and Jeff thought he'd never seen something so damn pretty. Jared's hands were roaming over Jensen's body, whereas Jensen's hands were simply resting on Jared's shoulders.

Jeff's mouth watered. He couldn't wait any longer. Quickly stripping his clothes off, he came over to the edge of the bed, already erect. “Mind if I join you?” he asked gruffly.

They broke their kiss and turned to him. Jeff drew Jensen up standing and kissed him, briefly at first and then plunging in. Jared took hold of Jeff's cock and started licking and sucking it. Jeff slung one arm around Jensen's waist, putting the other on Jared's hair to tug it a little, just the way Jared liked. 

The three turned out to be naturally compatible as lovers. They all moved as they felt inclined, meshing together with little awkwardness. Thighs slotted between thighs, hands slid and rubbed and squeezed warm, willing flesh, mouths sought to kiss, bite, suck wherever they could. Jensen turned out to have very sensitive nipples, his chest flushing a deep pink as Jared and Jeff toyed with them, pinching and licking the stiff nubs. Jared kept scenting Jensen, snuffling at his armpits and crotch before sucking his cock again and again. Jensen's smooth chest was a turn-on for Jeff—Jared had a nice chest scruff and Jeff loved it, but this was such a contrast, this silky expanse. In turn, Jensen appeared fascinated by Jared's and Jeff's chest hair, burrowing into Jeff's chest and rubbing his face on it before nipping at Jeff's nipples.

Soft sounds filled the air; moans, smacks, little squeals, and murmured endearments. Sometimes Jeff just pulled back a little and watched, getting off on the beautiful young men pleasuring each other in front of him, his private porn channel. Then he'd slide back in, kissing one and then the other, not even knowing whose cock was leaving a wet trail on his belly, or whose fingers were playing with his hole. It was like they were all the snake eating its tail, circular and sensual, giving and receiving simultaneously.

At one point they all broke apart, cheeks red, breathing heavy, dew-tipped cocks dark and straining. “How do you want to do this?” asked Jensen. “Who goes first with who?”

Jared said, “I wanna fuck you both and have you both fuck me too.” He snickered. “Probably going to have to save something for later.” They all chuckled, hands still lightly caressing each other, reluctant to let go.

“I have an idea,” Jeff said, his voice rough with arousal. “It depends how much Jensen is up for...”

Jensen kissed Jeff hard, one hand on the back of Jared's neck, holding him close as he sucked on Jensen's and Jeff's nipples. When they broke the kiss, Jeff could see Jensen's eyes were blown dark, and his lips were even more swollen and red. 

“I'll do anything,” Jensen purred. _“Anything.”_ He thrust his cock between Jared and Jeff, hissing as Jeff ran his finger around the head.

Jeff nodded. “Okay.”

He lay down on the bed, dick sticking straight up, twitching a little. “Jensen, grab the lube. Get me slick and then straddle me.” 

Jensen climbed on Jeff, immediately grabbing his cock and lining it up. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Jeff answered gruffly. He grunted as Jensen began to slide down, echoing Jensen's own grunts as Jeff filled him.

“Fuck, I...ugh, bastard, I...ah!” Jensen groaned loudly as he landed. Jeff closed his eyes, the sight of Jensen impaled on Jeff's cock enough to bring an orgasm close, what with the tight, hot pressure of Jensen's channel. Jeff could feel he was squeezing Jensen's thighs hard, but couldn't let go. It was all too good.

Jeff managed to open his eyes. “God _damn,_, you feel good, boy. Shit!” He could see Jared stroking himself, his cock drooling threads of pre-come, his hazel eyes dark and fixed. “Okay, Jay. Snuggle up behind Jen here. Jensen, lie down on me.” Jeff steadied Jensen as he lay down on Jeff's chest, The added bonus of that was the passionate kiss Jensen gave him. 

Jared was up tight behind Jensen, one hand still on his own cock and the other massaging Jensen's beautiful ass. “Are we gonna...”

Jeff nodded, unable to speak for a second as Jensen sucked on his throat. “Oh baby, damn...yeah, Jay, Get a lot of lube, start getting a finger inside...I'll go slow.” Jensen pinched Jeff's nipple hard and he yelped and bucked, making Jensen laugh and do it again. “All right, trouble,” scolded Jeff and smacked Jensen's behind.

Jensen shivered, and Jeff looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh really, like that, huh?”

“Yeah...didn't even know I did,” Jensen panted. 

“Okay, Jay—feel free to spank Jen whenever you want,” instructed Jeff, giving Jensen an evil grin. “I'll help you stretch him out.”

Between Jeff and Jared, Jared started easing his dick into Jensen's hole alongside Jeff's. Jeff was a good-sized man, but Jared was exceptional, which Jeff well knew. He told Jensen to say if it was too much, but Jensen panted and groaned and shook his head no.

“Kinda hurts, but fuck, good too. Just go slow...” Jensen hissed. “You're both...so big...” His head dropped onto Jeff's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Jared was gasping as he pushed in, hands gripping Jensen's hips. Jeff wished he could see it, and made a mental note to get some mirrors. He could just imagine Jensen's pink hole stretching like bubble gum, stuffed full of two meaty cocks, his sweet bare balls drawn up tight. Then Jensen moved, and Jeff's vision exploded with the intensity of the sight before him. Jared was in, and Jensen could not be any tighter around them both. Jeff could feel the heat and hardness of Jared's dick alongside his own, and as Jared began to move, it went from incredible to insane.

Jeff lost coherence after that; it was all heat, _scorching_ heat, and the squeeze of a python around his dick. He only moved a little, letting Jared's hips drive their pleasure. Jared drove in hard again and again, rendering Jeff almost breathless and quickly approaching orgasm.

Jeff opened his sex-bleared eyes and saw Jensen throw back his head, his hair wildly tousled, his eyes practically rolling in his flushed face. Jensen flopped back down on Jeff, stiff nipples digging into Jeff's chest, fingers scrabbling on his shoulders and hair. His body jerked with each thrust of Jared's hips. Jensen was a wild thing, squirming, muttering, groaning, his lithe body slick with sweat. Jared was right there with him, snarling, growling, moist thighs smacking against Jensen's.

Jensen's cock was sliding through a puddle of his own pre-come he'd leaked onto Jeff's stomach, and Jeff wormed a hand between them, wrapping his fingers around the heated flesh. It was all Jensen needed. He howled, an animal sound of sex and pleasure, spurting his release over Jeff's belly and hand. The spasms of Jensen's climax were Jared's trigger, and he slammed one last time into Jensen. Jeff yelped in surprise—somehow he hadn't anticipated feeling Jared's cock pulsing alongside his own, or the hot wash of Jared's come as it flooded Jensen.

It was all over for Jeff. His climax ripped through him, making him clutch Jensen and push up with his hips, seeking that last possible bit of fulfillment to be gleaned. It was his turn to flood Jensen, to hear Jared groan at the sensation of Jeff's dick squeezing itself, emptying his balls into and onto his lovers. A small bright pain burst on his chest—Jensen biting his nipples before smearing them with his come. Jared was done thrusting, but still slowly ground his groin into Jensen's crotch. Jeff's final shudders slowed, and he thought he was going to pass out from the exhilaration of it all.

Slowly Jared pulled out, uttering a great sigh as he collapsed next to Jeff. Jensen carefully pulled off of Jeff and rolled onto the other side of him. He wrapped an arm around them both, drawing them close so they could all share kisses and cuddles. Jensen's angelic face was blissed out as he pillowed his head on Jeff's shoulder.

“You okay, baby?” Jeff asked softly. Jensen nodded.

“Might walk funny for a bit. But jesus, that was amazing.” Jensen closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Turning to Jared, Jeff smiled. His boy was already dozing, his limbs relaxed, his face suffused with happiness.

“Naptime,” mumbled Jeff. He could use a little rest himself.


End file.
